matematikafandomcom_bs-20200216-history
Logaritamska spirala
thumb Logaritamska spirala je jednakougaona spirala, ili rastuća spirala je spiralna kriva koja se obično pojavljuje u prirodi. Dekart je prvi opisao logaritamsku spiralu, a kasnije je Jakob Bernouli detaljnije proučio i nazvao je Spira mirabilis tj čudesna spirala. Definicija U polarnim koordinatama (r, \theta) logaritamska kriva je zapisivana kao: r = ae^{b\theta}\, ili \theta = \frac{1}{b} \ln(r/a), gdje je e''' matematička konstanta osnova prirodnih logaritama, a a i b proizvoljne prirodne konstante. U parametarskom obliku kriva je: x(t) = r(t) \cos(t) = ae^{bt} \cos(t)\, y(t) = r(t) \sin(t) = ae^{bt} \sin(t)\, gde su a i b realni brojevi Spirala ima karakteristiku da je φ između tangente i radijalne linije u tački (r,\theta ) konstanta. Ova karakteristika može biti izražena u diferencijalnim geometrijskim uslovima: \arccos \frac{\langle \mathbf{r}(\theta), \mathbf{r}'(\theta) \rangle}{\|\mathbf{r}(\theta)\|\|\mathbf{r}'(\theta)\|} = \arctan \frac{1}{b} = \phi. Izvod od \mathbf{r}(\theta) је proporcionalan parametru b . Tj. to kontroliše koliko je uska spiarala i u kom smjeru ide. U ekstremnim slučajevima za b = 0 ( \textstyle\phi = \frac{\pi}{2}) spirala postaje krug sa poluprečnikom a . Obrnuto kada b teži beskonačno (φ'' → 0), spirala teži ka polupravoj. Komplementarni ugao ''φ je nagib. U kompleksnoj ravnilogaritamska spirala može prikazati na sljedeći način :Mit z \in \mathbb C \setminus \mathbb R und \left|z\right| \ne 1 odnosno : w(t) = a z^t ,\quad t \in \mathbb R, Za z = |z| e^{i \arg z} je : z^t = |z|^t e^{i t \arg z} = e^{t\ln|z|} \left(\cos \left(t\arg z\right) + i \sin \left(t\arg z\right)\right) . Spira mirabilis i Jakob Bernuli thumb|Poprečni presjek školjke nautilusa prikazuje komore raspoređene u približno logaritamskoj spirali thumb|Bernulijeva nadgrobna ploča Spira mirabilis je latinski naziv za čudesnu spiralu, što predstavlja drugo ime za logaritamsku spiralu. Iako su joj drugi matematičari dali naziv logaritamska spirala, Jakob Bernuli joj je dao ovo specifično ime. On je bio fasciniran ovom posebnom matematičkom osobinom:veličina spirale se povećava, ali njen oblik ostaje nepromenjen povećanjem uzastopnih krivi. Ta osobina se zove samosličnost. Ishod ove osobine je da je Spira mirabilis evoluirala u prirodi, pojavljujući se u određenim rastućim oblicima, kao što je ljuštura nautilusa i suncokretov cvijet. Jakob Bernuli je želeo takvu spiralu ugraviranu na nadgrobnom spomeniku sa natpisom "Eadem mutata resurgo" (Iako promenjen, ostaću isti), ali greškom Arhimedova spirala je stavljena umesto toga. Dužina luka krive Dužina luka L između tačaka M_1 i M_2 iznosi: L=\frac{\sqrt{1+k^2}}{k}(\rho_2-\rho_1) Osobine thumb|Kraci spiralnih galaksija često imaju oblik logaritamsih spirala. Galaksija Vrtlog. Logaritamska spirala se može razlikovati od Arhimedove spirale činjenicom da se udaljenost između kružnica kod logaritamske spirale povećava geometrijskom progresijom, dok je kod Arhimedove spirale ta udaljenost konstantna. Logaritamska spirala je samoslična, i zbog toga se ona, primjenom bilo koje transformacije, podudara sa originalnom netransformisanom spiralom. Skaliranjem faktora e^{2\pi b} , gdje je b cio broj, sa centrom skaliranja originala, dobija se ista kriva kao original. Druge skale faktora daju krivu koja se rotira od originalne pozicije spirale. Logaritamska spirala je takođe podudarna svojoj evolventi, evoluti i krivi pedale na osnovu njihovih centara. Sa početkom u tački P i pomjerajući se ka unutrašnjosti duž spirale, može se kružiti oko početne neograničen broj puta ne dodirujući centar. Ipak, ukupna distanca je finalna, kada se izračuna limes \theta teži \infty . Ovu osobinu prvi je uočio Evanđelista Toričeli prije nego što je izmišljen kalkulus. Ukupna distanca je \frac {r}{\cos\phi} , gdje je r prava linija od distance P do originala. Logaritamska spirala u prirodi U prirodi mogu se naći krive koje su slične logaritamskoj spirali: *Prilazak jastreba svom plijenu. Njegov najoštriji prilaz je ugao pravca leta, koji je isti uglu nagiba spirale. *Kraci spiralne galaksije. https://books.google.ba/books?id=06yfwrdpTk4C&pg=PA78&redir_esc=y#v=onepage&q&f=false Naša galaksija, Mliječni put, ima nekoliko spiralnih krakova, od kojih svaka ima oštru logaritamsku spiralu sa nagibom od '''12°.https://books.google.ba/books?id=nnpChqstvg0C&pg=PA188&redir_esc=y#v=onepage&q&f=false * Mnoge biološke strukture, uključujući ljušture mekušaca. U ovom slučaju razlog bi mogao bit konstrukcija od širih sličnih oblika *Živci rožnjače završavaju blizu površinskog sloja epitela rožnjače u logaritamskom spiralnom obliku. *tropski cikloni kao što je uragan https://books.google.ba/books?id=ArELAAAAYAAJ&pg=PA357&redir_esc=y LogSpyr_1.png|a=0,01, b=0,15 LogSpyr_2.png|a=1, b=0,15 LogSpyr_3.png|a=1000, b=0,15 600px-Low_pressure_system_over_Iceland.jpg|Oblast niskog pritiska nad Islandom Izvori #Picture of the Day/2008 May 17 #http://www.spiralzoom.com/October 28, 2010 #http://jsxgraph.uni-bayreuth.de/wiki/index.php/Logarithmic_spiral #Mirabilis - Wonderful Spiral #http://mathworld.wolfram.com/LogarithmicSpiral.html #http://xahlee.info/SpecialPlaneCurves_dir/EquiangularSpiral_dir/equiangularSpiral.html #http://www.2dcurves.com/spiral/spirallo.html Kategorija:Logaritmi Kategorija:Spirale